Internet of Things (IoT) is the most notable Internet-related technology in recent years. The service using IoT may basically provide a certain service through a very large number of devices connected to the Internet.
Devices connected to the Internet need to have individual Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. In the IoT environment, typical Internet Protocol Version 4 (IPv4) has a limitation of Internet address depletion. As a technology for overcoming this limitation, IPv6 has emerged. The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has established standards related to IPv6.
On the other hand, DNS manages IP addresses and domain names for objects connected to the Internet. In a typical Internet environment, the domain name is manually set by a user.